While the modern aircraft is a wonderful machine for quickly transporting people and freight, recent events have demonstrated that the modern aircraft can all too easily be taken over by suicide murderers and turned into a machine of death and destruction. Although much has been done since the first such attack to make it more difficult for hijackers to board and take over a commercial airliner, vulnerabilities still exist.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for preventing an unauthorized flight of an aircraft. To the extent possible, the method and apparatus, once activated, preferably should be impossible to override by anyone on the aircraft once activated in accordance with the present invention. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.